How Muggles Trumped the Magical Community
by PirateMouth
Summary: Draco has always been a firm believer of magic being far superior to anything the muggles could ever come up with... that is until Hermione proves him otherwise.


**How Muggles Trumped the Magical Community**

Summary: Draco has always been a firm believer of magic being far superior to anything the muggles could ever come up with... that is until Hermione proves him otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to our queen, JK Rowling.

* * *

"Let's go, Draco!" Hermione called from the door. "We'll be late for our appointment with Dr. Saunders."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I still don't see why we have to go to a muggle doctor. I'm certain St. Mungo's is better suited for any of our medical needs."

" _You_ would think that, you spoiled pureblood prat," Hermione laughed, "and put your cloak back in the closet. Muggles wear coats not cloaks. Unless you're heading to a costume party?"

Draco grimaced, "Of course," he said as he switched his cloak for a coat, "how could I forget my last experience?"

Hermione giggled at the memory of Draco wearing wizarding robes in the middle of muggle London. She placed her hand under her chin as if she were thinking deeply, "Did I ever apologize for the surprise venue of our anniversary dinner?" She mused, "I don't recall."

When Draco returned he was wearing his coat "I'm not surprised you forgot how _sorry_ you were that night," he smirked at her, "I recall you also forgot how to form sentences when I was done with you."

Hermione's cheeks warmed at the memory of that night, "You can be so crude," she muttered. She held her hand out for him to take, "Let's just apparate now so we won't be late."

Draco laughed at Hermione's small pout, "I was just teasing!" He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Besides," he said as he pulled her closer, "that night gave us this little one." He placed his other hand on the bump Hermione had on her stomach.

Hermione put her hand on top of his and smiled up at her husband, "It did, didn't it?"

At his wife's serene expression, Draco couldn't help but kiss her. The kiss was sweet but short, Hermione being the first to pull away, "Stop distracting me, mister! Let's go now."

They apparated in an alley a block away from the muggle hospital. As soon as they landed, Hermione groaned and leaned on Draco's chest, "Apparating is the worst when you're pregnant."

"This is your fault, you know," Draco laughed, "we could have flooed to St. Mungo's and avoided all this."

Despite his words, he patted her hair and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Once Hermione had her bearings together she glared at him, "Stop it with the St. Mungo's thing. I'm telling you, this will be worth it!" She pulled away and took his hand. "And besides," she started again, "we could have avoided apparating entirely if _someone_ hadn't taken so long in the bathroom."

Draco shrugged, "I was raised to always look presentable. You on the other hand…" He said as he played with a loose strand of Hermione's hair.

"Sometimes," Hermione started in an exasperated manner, "I wonder why I was ever attracted to you."

Draco only laughed in response. Hermione stole a glance at Draco's mirth and smiled to herself.

 _This_ is why. She thought to herself.

The couple continued to banter and laugh together before they reached hospital doors. Once inside, they went straight to the elevator to go to the second floor. The doors opened and they went straight to the counter.

"Good afternoon!" Hermione greeted, "my husband and I have an ultrasound appointment with Dr. Saunders."

The nurse behind the counter gave a big smile. "One moment, please." She started typing a few things on her computer before looking up again. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy! Please proceed to room 202. Dr. Saunders will be with you shortly. She's just finishing up with another patient."

Hermione thanked the nurse and lead her husband to room 202.

"Err… Hermione. What the hell is an _ultrasound_?" Draco asked, looking a bit anxious.

Hermione waved off his concern, already bubbling with excitement. "Stop frowning. It's nothing to worry about. Help me with my coat, please?"

Draco was unimpressed with his wife's answer but removed her coat anyway. He removed his own coat and hung it on a coat hanger. From the corner of his eye, he watched Hermione hop onto the room's bed and got comfortable. Draco then proceeded to sit on the chair beside the bed.

"They aren't poking you or my child with needles or anything, right?" He pulled on Hermione's hand and held it in his own.

"Not today. We did that last week."

Draco dropped his wife's hand as if burned. "That's it!" He started, standing up and grabbing their coats. "We are going to St. Mungo's _now!_ I don't care what this _ultrawhatever_ appointment is. Muggle healers are barbaric and I won't—"

At that moment, the door opened and a small woman with red hair entered. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" She greeted with a warm smile. "Mr. Malfoy, you may hang your coats on the coat hanger over there."

Hermione looked at her husband and bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to blow up like that. He must have been more anxious than she thought. She waited for him to sit down again before reaching for his hand. "I was kidding, you know," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "And even if I weren't, an injection is hardly anything to worry about."

Draco sighed and kissed Hermione's knuckles, "I know," he confessed, "I loathe not being in my element."

Hermione smiled at her husband's vulnerability. It took some time before she ever got him to trust her with seeing this side of him. Hermione glanced at the doctor in the room, her back was still turned to them. Hermione grabbed the opportunity to give Draco a quick kiss to show her appreciation.

"Okay!" Dr. Saunders finally said, oblivious to the exchange that took place behind her. She faced the couple and started reading from her clipboard. "I understand you're about 4months along now, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes. 18weeks to be exact." Hermione confirmed. Draco snickered at his wife's _know-it-all_ answer. He promptly received an elbow to the ribs from Hermione.

Dr. Saunders chuckled at the couple in front of her. "Ah, young love." She proceeded to switch on the machine. She reached for a bottle and faced Hermione again. In true Hermione fashion, she was already lying on her back, shirt raised, and ready for her ultrasound.

"This might be a bit cold." Dr. Saunders said, appreciating her patient's promptness.

With his one hand protectively clutching Hermione's hand, Draco watched the muggle healer apply a clear gel on Hermione's abdomen. It wasn't helping that their doctor had red hair. Despite visiting the Burrow every now and then to please his wife, red hair just sparked distrust in him. _It's probably innate_. Draco thought.

Hermione felt the doctor put the plastic tool, a transducer to be exact,on her belly. She looked at her husband and giggled at his serious expression. She wiggled her hand a little bit to loosen his tight grip. She felt the doctor move the transducer around her belly before looking at the monitor at the doctor's gesture.

"There's your baby!" The doctor finally announced.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and stared at the monitor. Despite the faint outline the monitor presented, Hermione couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes. She squeezed Draco's hand again.

"Draco, it's our baby."

Hermione only whispered, in fear of ruining the moment but when she turned to see his reaction she could see a frown marring her husband's face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned for her husband's reaction. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was anticipating.

Draco, however, was feeling troubled. He was looking at the same screen that put tears in his wife's eyes but he failed to see how… an _outline_ , really, could be the next Malfoy.

"I don't really—"

Draco abruptly stopped speaking and his eyes widened. After Dr. Saunders had pressed a button, a soft but steady sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

Now, it was Draco's turn to squeeze Hermione's hand. "Is that…?" Draco started, unable to finish his sentence. Hermione grinned at Draco's stunned expression. _This_ was the reaction she was hoping for.

Dr. Saunders was moving the transducer around Hermione's belly again, trying to get a clearer image and observing the couple's little one critically. "This one has quite a strong heartbeat. I see all ten fingers and all ten toes…"

Honestly, Hermione couldn't be bothered listening to Dr. Saunders. She already knew her baby was healthy thanks to her visit to St. Mungo's the other day. Secretly, she knew Draco was right in his argument in St. Mungo's providing better care for magical babies. But the wizarding hospital didn't have the benefit of an ultrasound.

Draco, on the other hand, was hanging on Dr. Saunders' every word. "Did you hear that, Hermione! A healthy baby!"

Hermione was absolutely beaming at her husband's overjoyed face. She nodded and lovingly rubbed his hand with her thumb, "I did, Dear."

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Saunders suddenly asked.

The couple simultaneously shook their heads. "No thank you, we'd like it to be a surprise," Hermione said.

"Very well," the doctor replied, "would you like photos of your baby, though?"

"Yes, we would" Draco replied excitedly.

The doctor handed a box of tissues for Hermione to wipe off the gel before going over to the computer and typed in a few things. A printing sound could be heard not long after. She gathered the photos in an envelope and handed it to the couple.

With Hermione getting her clothes in order, Draco walked over to the good doctor and shook her hand. "My utmost gratitude for this illuminating appointment."

Surprised by Draco's formality and charm, the good doctor felt her cheeks heating up. She shook her head and smiled at Draco and then to Hermione. "Here are the images, Mr. Malfoy," she handed Draco the envelope and looked at Hermione, "please don't hesitate to schedule another appointment, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione smiled and walked over to her husband. "I'll call again soon," Hermione said just as Draco was helping her with her coat. The couple said their goodbyes and headed outside the hospital. They were just walking along a nearby park before Hermione looked at Draco expectantly.

"Well?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, what?" Draco asked in an aloof manner.

"Don't play dumb with me, mister. What did you think of Muggle hospitals?"

Draco sucked his cheek and considered his words. He stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione, "I concede."

Hermione laughed. "You have to do better than that! I didn't drag you all the way to the hospital and put up with all your complaining _for that!"_

It was Draco's turn to laugh this time. "Fine," he started, pulling Hermione closer to him, "the muggles definitely trumped the wizarding community in this regard."

He kissed Hermione, a smile on both their lips as their hands once again rested on the delicate life growing inside Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! It's been years since I posted anything on this site... despite being an avid reader since 2010 (damn). It's my first time to write anything Dramione even though I've been _dying_ to write (just so my daydreams become a reality somewhat haha). I honestly have so much plot bunnies running in my head... Let's hope I can translate my thought into words huhu. Anyway, enough of my babbling. If any of you see any grammatical mistakes (or any other mistake) please do say so in the reviews.

Thank you for taking the time to read my short fic and this Author's Note! :)


End file.
